bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Jae
Jasmine Jae is the Tyranno Gunn, Red Ranger of the Dino Fusion Rangers. She is also referred to as Red Ranger and, in roll calls, as Tyrannosaurus Rex Red. Biography Jasmine Jae was born August 31, 1981 in Birmingham England. She is 5'8 and 125 lbs with a massive pair of enhanced 32E tits. Jasmine has long jet black hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes. She has her clit and belly button pierced and has a tattoo on her lower stomach. Jasmine does mostly hardcore scenes and has been featured on such large adult sites. Personal life Jasmine Jae is a super hot porn star and adult model from England. She is fairly tall with a stunning body full of sexy curves. Jasmine also boasts a huge pair of enhanced E cup tits on her sexy body. She tends to shoot a majority of hardcore boy-girl scenes, but also has done some amazing solo shoots as well. We tend to like Jasmine's hardcore shoots the most, just because it's a total treat to see such a stunning model getting down and dirty. Jasmine has also been super nice every time we have had the pleasure of speaking with her. Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion *''To Be Added'' Tyranno Gunn Tyranno Gunn= Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *T-Rex Smasher *Dino Fusion Morpher *Dino Fusion Saber *Dino Blade Blaster *Dino Comm *Tommy Gunn's Dildo Harness *Red Fusion Energems Zords *Tyrannozord *Dino Cyclechaser |-| Armor X= Armor X was developed by Nina Elle as an enhancement to the Dino Charge Rangers' ranger forms to add weaponry and enhance movement. It originally only worked with the Black Fusion Energem as using it with any other charger or Fusion Energem would've caused an explosive blowback. It was later modified so that the Red Ranger could use Armor X. Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) *Dino Fusion Morpher *Dino Comm Zords *Tyrannozord *Dino Cyclechaser |-| Tyranno Human= After Dinosaur-Man plants a virus in Nina Elle’s computer, the T-Rex Super Charger malfunctions, causing Jasmine Jae to turn into a Tyranno Human; essentially a were-dinosaur, a human that thinks and behaves as a dinosaur. In this form she is constantly in a tyrannosaur-like stance and possesses heightened senses and reflexes. Her helmet also functions as a dinosaur's head would, with the mouth design behaving like an actual mouth when roaring or biting. This form is distinguishable from Jasmine Jae's normal form by her helmet's silver mouth plate and red lips becoming black. This form is exclusive to Evil Roar of the Tyranno Gunn |-| T-Rex Super Charge= Default= Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Fusion Morpher *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Comm Zords *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Cyclechaser |-| Tri-Stego= Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Battery Fusion Chargers #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Fusion Morpher *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Comm Zords *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Cyclechaser |-| Para-Raptor= Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Battery Fusion Chargers #2 - Para Charger (Parasurolophus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #4 - Raptor Charger (Velociraptor) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Fusion Morpher *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Comm Zords *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Cyclechaser |-| Tri-Ankylo= Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Battery Fusion Chargers #7 - Ankylo Charger (Ankylosaurus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Fusion Morpher *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Comm Zords *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Cyclechaser |-| Ankylo-Pachy= Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Battery Fusion Chargers #7 - Ankylo Charger (Ankylosaurus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #8 - Pachy Charger (Pachycephalosaurus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Fusion Morpher *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Comm Zords *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Cyclechaser |-| Stego-Spino= Arsenal *Battery Fusion Chargers #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Battery Fusion Chargers #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #00 - Spino Charger (Spinosaurus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) *Battery Fusion Chargers #+1 - T-Rex Super Charger *Dino Fusion Morpher *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Comm Zords *T-Rex Morph Blaster *Dino Cyclechaser This form is exclusive to The 11 Dino Fusion Rangers. Ranger Keys *''to be added'' Notes *'Tyranno Gunn' is named after American pornographic film actor Tommy Gunn. See Also *Real Jasmine Jae @ Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) *Daigo Kiryu - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. *Tyler Navarro - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Charge. *Dai-kun - Jasmine Jae's counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER and Daigo's descendant who possessed the Red Ranger powers. *Kwon Juyong, Jasmine Jae's counterpart and Daigo's successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave. Category:1981 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Transformation period Era Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Dino Fusion Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:Sentai 1st Ranger Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Category:Main Ranger Category:Porn Stars Category:Retired Ranger